


a merry, little christmas

by honeydewminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, another recycled fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "Merry Christmas, my angel." Seungyoun says as he kisses the younger. But then, a loud honk from the car behind them startles them both, quickly pulling away from each other and putting on their seat belt and driving their way back to their apartment. An awkward silence suddenly falls on them both before a giggle escapes Wooseok's mouth and Seungyoun giggles too and then, they're laughing out loud.





	a merry, little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is another recycled fic, i'm sorry dfkfjjddk

It was Christmas eve specifically, an hour before midnight. Seungyoun and Wooseok should be at their apartment, cuddling on their shared bed or, they could be drinking hot chocolate by the closed window, sipping their warm drinks watching the snow fall from the sky down to the street below them. Or they could also be snuggling on the couch watching some Christmas movie while waiting for the time to pass by or, they could be kissing under their makeshift mistletoe that Seungyoun had hanged just above the kitchen wall. But as unfortunate as they could be, both males are currently stuck in their car because of the holiday traffic.

They were on their way back home from the last minute decision to go out and buy gifts for each other. The newscaster did actually warn them about the possible traffic around their area due to the snow but, neither of them had actually believed and went away with their sudden decision of going out.

Wooseok puts his hand on top of the older's hand that is settled on the younger male's thigh, squeezing it slightly to catch the attention of the other. Seungyoun hums in response to the squeeze and turns his head slightly towards Wooseok, intending that he's listening. The latter brushes Seungyoun's knuckles with his thumb as he watches his lover in pure adoration. "I hope we don't get caught in this traffic for too long." Wooseok says in a soft whisper, trying not to break the comfortable atmosphere between them. "I hope so too but, with the looks of it, I think we're doing our countdown here, Seokie." His lover replies, softly running his hand on the younger male's thigh, earning a sweet hum of contentment from the latter.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry, Younie." Wooseok says as he leans his head on the older male's shoulder. Upon hearing this, Seungyoun chuckles and turns his body towards his lover, forcing the younger to raise his head up, revealing a cute little pout on his lips. "If only I hadn't suggested about getting presents for each other then, we wouldn't be stuck here right now." He adds, his pout clearly not leaving. Seungyoun softly coos at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"Oh, baby, don't say that. I don't care if we're stuck here, as long as you're with me I wouldn't mind." Seungyoun says softly, cupping the younger male's cheeks as he places a chaste kiss on his nose. Wooseok giggles at this, the beautiful sound leaving his mouth sounding like jingle bells and Seungyoun just wants to squeal and hug him so tight. "You do know that I think you're the cutest in the whole world, hmm?" The older says softly as he presses their foreheads together. The brown-haired male smiles widely at this, Seungyoun's favorite. "Mhmm, and you do know that I think you're perfect, right?" Wooseok says fondly as the taller male laughs softly, his eyes sparkling before turning into thin crescent-like lines as he crinkles his nose slightly. "You're perfect too, very perfect." The ravenette says, his eyes filled with adoration as he captures the younger male's lips in a short, loving kiss.

Wooseok pulls away first before pulling Seungyoun into a warm, tight embrace. He buries his head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his boyfriend's sweet scent before pressing tiny butterfly kisses unto the warm skin. "You're so beautiful, my angel." Wooseok whispers softly next to the older's ear, kissing the reddening ear afterwards. The younger cheekily smiles as giggles next to Seungyoun ear before putting his hand to the ravenette's chest, feeling his heart beating fast. He's happy that he got this special effect on the older.

He slightly moves away then, he takes his phone out of his jeans and he looks at Seungyoun with sparkling eyes. "There's only five minutes left before Christmas." He says as Seungyoun smiles widely at him before capturing the younger man's lips. Wooseok, being completely surprised by the other's actions, let out a small yelp before actually kissing his boyfriend back.

Their kiss was slow and soft, kinda sloppy as both of them had a long day. It was soft, soft, soft, so soft but then, Wooseok tilts his head slightly before pulling the older by the nape closer, deepening the kiss. Seungyoun only smirks into the kiss before pressing himself impossibly closer to Wooseok. They quietly makeout in their car for what seemed like hours but, in reality it was only for a couple of minutes. They kissed and kissed until Wooseok's lips is swollen and glistening under the moonlight with saliva, they kiss until the fireworks show ended, indicating a couple of minutes has passed since it turned midnight.

This was one of Seungyoun's best kisses ever. Not only was it shared with his lover but, with just them in the car, fireworks in the background, it couldn't be any more perfect. But, even if it was perfect and he wouldn't like to pull away but, he kinda has to when they're both breathless. _Literally_,

So, Seungyoun pulls away then pecks his boyfriend's lips once more. "Merry Christmas, my love." He whisper against his lips, his breath warm against Wooseok's. "Merry Christmas to you too, my angel." He pecks his lips once more before breaking out the sweetest smile he could muster. Seungyoun mirrors his actions, staring into his eyes; a pool of sweet honey. Then Seungyoun inhales deeply, looking down on his hands then, he looks up at his boyfriend. "Close your eyes, baby." He says and to his luck, the younger immediately complies, the smile never leaving his lips. Then he hears some shuffling and some audible take of deep breaths from the older.

"Okay," He inhales deeply. "You can open your eyes now." He adds and Wooseok notices that there is a hint of nervousness in his voice but, nonetheless he opens his eyes and the sight surprised him. A bouquet of pink roses greets him, his favorite. Seungyoun hands it to him before inhaling deeply.

"I know that this isn't the most romantic place to do this but, KIm Wooseok, you made my life _turn_. You made my boring life turn with plot twists, you made my life turn upside-down. You are one of the reasons why I'm here. You made me one of the happiest man ever when you said that you liked me, just those three words made me feel special. With your simple confession, your simple words, you got me feeling like I just won the lottery."

"When we started dating, it was one of the best days of my life, and when you moved in with me --I couldn't be happier. Your smile makes my heart burst, your sweet laughter, and your adorable giggles make a swarm of butterflies take over my stomach. Your pout when you're upset is the cutest, your hands are so tiny and small when next to mine but, for me, they're perfect, you're perfect. For me, you are the perfect boyfriend I could ever have. These small things are what matter to me the most, just imagining me waking up next to you for the rest of my life, _god_, that sounds amazing. Just imagining myself being bounded to you for the rest of my life is like a _dream_ come true."

Wooseok silently gasps slightly at the older male's words, his heart welling up in warmth. Then the older clears his throat and continues his words.

"You make me feel _special_ in this world full of special people. You are the _only_ one who made me feel like this. You are the only one who made me feel like this. And the thought of you ever leaving me hurts my heart _so much_ that the mere thoughts _haunt_ me. These past four years has been the best of the best and it's all because of you Wooseok. Baby, I know that I'm not that good of a boyfriend, I'm not the best cook out there, I'm not that good in cleaning, but I can promise you that I will love you until my last breath. I can promise you that I will take care of you to the fullest. I promise to never leave your side. I love you so, so, so, so fucking much that I'll literally combust if I wouldn't express these emotions. I love you so much, baby. And I promise to never hurt you."

"I want to wake up next to you, I want to hold your hand and to call you _my husband_ for the rest of my life, I want to hold you forever. And for that to happen, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man today and on wards? My baby, my angel, my love, my Seokie, Kim Wooseok... Will you marry me?"

The said boy was speechless as his boyfriend pulls out a small blue-velvet box out from the back. Seungyoun opens it slowly, revealing a majestic diamond ring. After the initial shock leaves his mind, Wooseok takes it all. Then he realizes what the older just said and out of nowhere warm tears falls down his cheeks and with just a few seconds, he's already sobbing. "Oh my god, baby, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Seungyoun asks quickly, his words obviously laced with worry. "No, no, it's nothing. You did nothing wrong. It's just..." He sniffs slightly.

"I... I'm just so... so happy." He quietly sobs as Seungyoun pats the younger boy's back with his other hand and when the other had obviously calmed down, the younger looks at Seungyoun in the eyes.

"And yes, of course, I'll marry you. And I know that you'll be the best husband as you are the best boyfriend for me. I love you so _so much, _yes, I will wake up next to you, yes, I will love you forever and, yes, I will always be with you until my last breath. Yes, I will marry you, Seungyoun." Wooseok says in a soft voice, then he presses a soft kiss on the other's lips. Seungyoun takes his hand and brings it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the knuckles before bringing it back down.

Then he takes out the ring from the box and puts it on Wooseok's finger and he feels like he is in heaven. "I love you, Wooseok." "I love you too, Seungyoun."

"Merry Christmas, my angel." Seungyoun says as he kisses the younger. But then, a loud honk from the car behind them startles them both, quickly pulling away from each other and putting on their seat belt and driving their way back to their apartment. An awkward silence suddenly falls on them both before a giggle escapes Wooseok's mouth and Seungyoun giggles too and then, they're laughing out loud.

This is the best Christmas ever, Seungyoun thinks.


End file.
